El primero que descubra el color de tu cabello
by Angie Brightside
Summary: La primera vez que vio su cabello, pensó que ese tipo estaba loco.


La primera vez que vio su cabello, pensó que ese tipo estaba loco. No fue por su peinado lleno de pinchos largos; después de todo, había visto a tantos con ese estilo que ya se le hacía casi normal. Fue por sus colores que apenas logró comprender.

No, Oikawa no estaba ciego ni era daltónico; que sus lentes sin graduación no engañaran. Identificaba a la perfección cada tonalidad de gris en esa cabeza, del blanco sucio al negro suave. El problema, lo que estaba mal era cómo diferenciar la pintura de lo natural. Era descabellado, porque lo bueno, por regla común, era que el tinte luciera natural o se mezclase bien con el color original; pero este chico llegó un paso más allá al dar con un resultado que le revolvía las ideas.

Lo discutió un montón de veces con Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, revista en manos; nunca concluían algo convincente. Su primera impresión fue que el gris era lo natural, basándose en sus cejas; luego veía sus raíces oscuras por encima de la nuca y le provocaba arrancarse el cabello. Si algún día se lo encontraba en persona, pensaba preguntarle qué lógica había en su cabellera bicolor. Era uno de sus planes por fuera del voleibol si lograba ganarle la final a Shiratorizawa. Al nunca darse la ocasión, supuso que la duda se extendería hasta empezar los partidos contra universidades. Mientras tanto, trataría de descifrarlo por sus publicaciones en Instagram.

Lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue reconocer el vozarrón que lo recibió en su nueva residencia en Tokio como la del muchacho que explotaba sus neuronas.

—¡Mi nombre es Bokuto Ko…! —Su presentación frenó de golpe al girar a verlo. Abrió la boca en grande y sus cejas se alzaron—. ¡Eres Oikawa! —Lo señaló con ambos índices. No le sorprendía que lo conociera—. ¡No puede ser, ¿irás a mi misma universidad?!

—El hecho de que esté aquí te dice que sí. —Le prohibió al asombro mostrarse en su voz.

—¡Me preocupaba quién iba a ser mi armador ahora, pero ya estoy emocionado! —Sonreía demasiado; sus puños a la altura de los hombros.

Así que también estuvo buscando material suyo como para estar tan confiado por tenerlo en su equipo. Esto sería interesante.

Entre el cansancio de la mudanza, esa primera tarde olvidó averiguar lo que tanto había querido saber. De hecho, la historia se repitió por todo un mes. Sus días —los propios, los ajenos o ambos a la vez— eran muy movidos, por lo que el tiempo en el apartamento prefería guardarlo para sí mismo, descansar. La mayoría de sus interacciones eran para decidir las compras necesarias, salir con nuevos amigos —y viejos, en caso de Bokuto, que invitaba a Kuroo— o por cosas relacionadas al voleibol.

La primera oportunidad de resolver el misterio pareció caída del cielo. Habían coincidido en no hacer nada ese domingo. Oikawa decidió llenar esa nada con una temporada completa de la serie que tanto le recomendaban.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué estás viendo? —Si algo extrañaba de tener el televisor en su habitación y no solo en la sala, era la privacidad de ver lo que se le antojara sin interrupciones.

—Deberías reconocerla. Hay hasta memes de esta serie en todas partes —contestó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Hm… —Se sentó a su izquierda. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer ruido hasta para pensar?

—¿No la…?

—¡Ah, yo quería ver esa serie! —gritó antes de que terminase la pregunta. Oikawa se crispó por lo repentino—. ¡¿Por cuál episodio vas?!

—Este es el tercero.

—¡No! —Golpeó sus propios muslos con las palmas abiertas—. ¡Devuélvete para ver los dos primeros!

—Ni lo pienses. Planeo verla completa hoy y calculé el tiempo justo que me tomará hacerlo. Si retrocedo, dormiré muy tarde.

—¡Un día de trasnocho no mata a nadie! —Sí, a su rostro sin ojeras, pero no le revelaría eso—. ¡Anda!

—Los acabo de ver. ¿Qué quieres que haga en esas dos horas? —Frunció el ceño. Su laptop conectada al televisor estaba muy lejos como para pausar el video. Esta discusión ya estaba interfiriendo demasiado.

—¿Preparar palomitas? —respondió varios segundos después.

—¿Acaso soy cine? No voy a estar dos horas haciendo algo de menos de diez minutos.

—¡Bueno! —Lanzó la toalla que no había notado sobre sus hombros a un punto aleatorio del suelo—. No puede ser tan complicada como para no entenderla sin ver el inicio.

—Claro —alargó la primera vocal.

—¿Insinúas algo?

—Ya cállate.

—¡Hey!

Un simple codazo al costado sirvió para silenciarlo.

Bokuto era el peor compañero de series que pudo tocarle. Tal vez se debía a haberse saltado dos episodios, pero no paró de preguntar por cualquier detalle. De paso, no sabía guardar sus comentarios. Le colmaba la paciencia. Sin embargo, el universo se apiadó de él cuando, a mitad del cuarto episodio, su cabeza se echó para atrás y se quedó dormido. Agradeció que no despertara ni cuando fue al baño antes de seguir por el quinto.

Pensó en desconectar la laptop y encerrarse con llave en su habitación para acabar tranquilo. En caso de protesta, le habría dicho que no estaba disfrutando la serie como para continuarla antes de ver los episodios que debía. Sin embargo, luego de comprobar lo profundo que era su sueño, recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente.

Con un sigilo que competía con el de los gatos, se arrodilló donde antes estuvo sentado y llevó sus manos a los cabellos alborotados. Estaban ligeramente húmedos, aún desprendían el olor a champú. Así, en su caída natural, el negro predominaba hacia el centro. Con mucho cuidado, por si se topaba con un nudo entre sus dedos, peinó las hebras de un lado a otro, en busca de alguna raíz que coincidiera con las puntas y no con la parte media del mechón. Entrecerró los ojos. Por más que revisara, no hallaba imperfecciones. No podían ser canas, se negaba a creerlo. ¿Y si se había retocado hacía poco? Los únicos cestos de basura en la residencia estaban en la cocina y en el baño, así que tuvo que haber visto el paquete del tinte, mas no recordaba alguno. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaba para mantener el secreto?

De tanto juguetear, sus pensamientos perdieron el rumbo inicial. No se percató de cuándo comenzó a decirse que, para alguien que abusaba del gel y de tintes o decolorantes, su cabello era agradable al tacto; habría mentido si lo hubiese definido como sedoso, sabiendo a la perfección cómo era esa sensación por su propia cabellera cuidada con tanto esmero. Tampoco se enteró del momento en que, en vez de inspeccionar, pasó a inventarle peinados.

Su corte era bastante versátil. Podía llevar un estilo despreocupado y verse bien sin siquiera tocarlo, solo dejándole enmarcar su rostro con naturalidad. Si optaba por definir su carrera a un costado, le daba un toque elegante y cool a la vez. Era misterioso si lo fijaba hacia atrás. Lo más increíble de todo era que su loca coloración lucía de maravilla en cada uno. De alguna manera, el contraste de tonalidades resaltaba la fluidez de cada peinado.

Se sintió frustrado de repente. ¿Por qué paraba su cabello, habiendo tantas opciones más favorecedoras? Al mismo tiempo, para su confusión, también se sintió aliviado. No duró mucho; Bokuto movió la cabeza a un lado y temió haberlo despertado, pero solo había cambiado de posición. Ya con las manos libres, recordó que debía aprovechar que su compañero de piso descansaba para ver la serie con calma. Con una maldición entre dientes, fue de puntillas hacia la laptop y colocó el siguiente episodio.

Aun dormido, su presencia era imposible de ignorar. Por más que quería borrar las imágenes de su memoria, ahora que había descubierto lo que podía hacer un simple cambio de peinado, su mente ya no era capaz de concentrarse en algo aparte de lo genial —no aceptaba un adjetivo mayor— que su desastre de cabello lo hacía ver.


End file.
